sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Bean Spilling
You head out of the ship. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City (#19889RUXFJ) A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Obvious exits: West Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. You leave the Starport. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. Contents: Shenner SIGN Obvious exits: leads to Cybot Galactica - Palanhi City . leads to Starport Road - Palanhi City . leads to Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City . Jessalyn seems to be hurrying away from the starport as fast as she can without actually running, her green eyes scanning the area searchingly. "Shenner!" she calls into the dimming light. "Shenner, don't go...where are you?" Shenner is sprinting almost blindly along the road, looking about in frustrated desperation for some sign of a public tavern or bar or _something_. At your call, the kid falters, but only manages to slow and not stop. "Why?" Shenner bursts out, raggedly, pirouetting around to face her pursuer. "I-I ain't... I ain't got any business bein' anywhere _near_ you guys!" Jessalyn catches her breath, startled at this outburst, and she visibly swallows hard as she looks down at you, stopping in her tracks uncertainly. She glances once back over her shoulder towards the starport, green eyes blazing. "Maybe you're right," she murmurs, almost to herself. "Maybe I'm not where I belong either...." _That_ stops the youngster cold. "What? But... but..." Jessalyn steps towards you, lower lip trembling as she breathes out in frustration, "Princesses and Skywalkers... what the hell am I thinking being here?" She looks down at you, her hand reaching out for yours. "Come on, Shen, let's go get a drink." At that, the kid blinks again, but a tentative crooked grin curves her mouth. "Uhm...d'you...know where to get one?" Jessalyn raises a brow, smirking. "Kid," she drawls, almost uncharacteristically. "I -am- a Corellian." Shenner blinks at you, jerking back almost involuntarily. The grin falters. "Oh..." Jessalyn seems to wrapped up in her inner torment to notice your strange reaction as she scans the street for a tavern. "Come on, let's have a look around." The younger redhead swallows hard, then says gruffly, "O-okay. You're on..." Jessalyn clasps your hand in hers, and, a brilliant smile finally lighting her face, she hurries down the street with you in tow behind her. Jessalyn catches sight of the hotel and something in her expression tightens slightly, but she tugs on Shenner's hand and leads her onwards. You cross the square and enter the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi- tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Obvious exits: Dining Room Staircase Casino Out Shenner strolls in from Palanhi Square. Shenner has arrived. Jessalyn glances around the lobby, eyeing a chair that looks as if it has been ripped apart and scorched, then nods in the direction of the casino. "I've never seen one of those that didn't have drinks," she comments. Shenner giggles a little, "Okay... you're on, Major...!" Jessalyn tosses you a bright smile. "Please, just Jessalyn!" she chuckles, and tugs you along with her towards the entrance to the casino. You cross the lobby toward the Casino. Casino - Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City The instant you walk into this rotundral room, from any direction, your gaze is immediately drawn upward, to the high, domed ceiling. Measuring more than twenty meters in diameter and six meters in depth, the concave impression is a depiction of life across the galaxy. Each planet has been masterfully painted, in fine detail, onto what appears to be a depthless black abyss. A one meter wide band of burnished gold, housing a multitude of specially designed lights that enhance the colorful mural, circumferences the base of the dome. Six white marble pillars ring the outer portion of the circular room, rising up from the scarlet carpeting that covers the entire floor to the base of the domed ceiling. Centered between each of the pillars, arched marble doorways leads off to different sections of the Casino. To the left, a pair of gold doors, which stand wide open, lead to the Hotel Lobby. Contents: Dice Table Obvious exits: "Imperial Command" Roulette Slots ut Shenner strolls into the Casino from the Lobby, the look of anticipation in her eyes. Shenner has arrived. Jessalyn gapes as she enters the vast room, eyes drawn upwards to the tall ceiling. Her fingers tighten around Shenner's. "Wow..." Shenner halts beside you, looking no less awestruck, though mute about it. Jessalyn finally shakes her head and looks around for an empty table in one corner, dragging you with her and only releasing your hand when she reaches it and slides into the booth. Shenner oofs, slung into the seat, and looks around sheepishly. Jessalyn cranes her neck as she scans the crowded casino for a waitress, then tossing you an inquisitive glance. "What'll ya have, Shenner?" Shenner grins weakly. "I'd say cider... 'cept... I-I need somethin' stronger, I think..." Jessalyn gives a brief nod of her bright red head, eyes narrowing as a grim expression of understanding crosses her face. After a searching moment, she looks about and finaly catches the gaze of a waitress and beckons her to the table. Jessalyn requests the waitress. Chrysallin walks up to Jessalyn and smiles. "May I get you something from the bar?" You say, "Two Corellian brandys," Jessalyn replies in a low tone. "And quickly." Chrysallin taps the information into a small pad in hands and nods to the older red-haired woman. "I'll return with two Corellian brandys in just a moment." Shenner To most if not all passing glances, this individual could be summed up as 'young male human', and certainly the walk, stance, and mannerisms seem like those a brash young man would have. The short, spiky cap of dark red hair, with a brief little comma of a forelock over the left side of the brow, is masculine in look, as is the lean, angular build and tallish height. But if this is indeed a human male, it is one with uncommonly delicate features, dominated by large, luminous, and sharply intelligent green eyes... and a closer regard may well reveal to the observer that this human's voice is a shade _too_ high to truly be a young man's tenor -- in fact, it sounds more like a young woman's contralto. This human is clad in blandly unobtrusive garb, the kind you might expect any common laborer or traveller to have on: a simple white tunic with a turned-up collar; a heavy, padded vest of dark grey, with multiple pockets; breeches of a slate-blue hue, tucked into scuffed but serviceable calf- high boots of a neutral tan suede. Over all of this is worn an overlarge brown flight jacket, big enough that it tends to obscure the utility belt at her waist -- and the blaster holster. Shenner shifts uneasily in her seat, and glances back up at you almost shyly. Jessalyn tilts her head to look back at you as she waits for the waitress to return, and folds her hands together on the table's surface. "So..." she says, in a casual but utterly compassionate tone, "Tell me why we're afraid of men...hmmm?" Chrysallin comes trundling back to the table carrying a tray with the two tall glasses upon it. She smiles as she lifts each one off the tray and places them in front of the two women. "Here you go. Just let me know if you need anything else." Shenner then scowls. "That sounds like bantha dung, don't it." Jessalyn turns her own glass around in her hands, brows furrowed as she gazes down into the dark liquid. Then without hesitation she lifts up the glass and downs a quarter of its contents. When she returns the glass to the table her eyes are rimmed with red. "Well, my dear... it depends. I think it's true that we lie to ourselves a lot.. to avoid the pain of the truth." Her expression is thoughtful, her voice tinged with regret and worry. For a moment, Shenner considers, then knocks back a hefty swallow of the brandy herself. It makes her flush immediately, and cough. Jessalyn's lips are pressed tightly together, and she looks across at you, frowning. "You okay?" Shenner inhales sharply, then pants out, "Hells... strong..." Jessalyn leans slightly forward, nodding in answer to your comment and lifting the brandy to her lips again, taking a smaller sip this time. "Yes..." she murmurs on a sigh. "I...." The kid pauses, then blurts lowly, "Yah, I'm scared..." Jessalyn's expression seems to melt at your words, and her hand reaches across to clasp yours gently. "Me, too," she admits in a matter-of-fact voice. "Well.... how come you're scared?" Shen grips her brandy in both hands and gulps down another swallow. Shenner adds, "I-I mean... other'n' bein' in love with Luke Skywalker? Hells, I guess _that's_ scary enough..." Jessalyn leans back in her chair, eyes glistening slightly as she glances across the room. After a moment, when she can speak without a tremor in her voice, she replies, "I've been hurt before, too, Shen. It's not an easy thing to go on with. I never thought I'd even be able to love anyone again. And I sure as hell never expected it to be.. -him-." She looks back at you with a small, pained smile. "Sometimes we just can't help our feelings... whether they're love.. or fear. They just.. happen, and there's nothing anybody can do about them." The girl watches you as you say all that, nose crinkling slightly at the word 'hurt'. "I ain't... had that problem yet..." Jessalyn sits forward again, slim fingers wrapping around the brandy glass. "Then why -are- you afraid, Shenner?" Shenner huskily admits, "I... dunno how to start....." Jessalyn smiles and takes a long swallow of the thick liquor. "Try the beginning," she offers helpfully. Shenner's eyes darken, and she slugs down another slow gulp too. "Don't much care for my beginning," comes the reply. "I'm..." Her eyes narrow as she looks at you, not without compassion. Out of somewhere she pulls, "An orphan...?" Shenner abruptly smirks. "Well, now, that's the thing... Mom's dead, but can't rightly say I have clue one about my Da..." The kid gulps down a lot more brandy at that, pain twisting her features. Jessalyn nods her head, a lock of dark red hair falling over her face. "I barely know my parents' names, myself," she says quietly, and follows your lead, taking another hefty drink, and abruptly scowls down at her now empty glass. Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, set in a face with pale features and wide cheekbones; worry and fatigue showing in those green eyes. There is a bandage over her brow, and the left side of her face is slightly bruised and swollen. Her hair is a shining dark red that falls in unruly silken waves that are clipped behind her neck. Jessa is dressed in her plain tech uniform, a beige jumpsuit with a high collar and plenty of pockets, with the insignia on her chest indicating her rank of Major. Around her waist is a black leather utility belt. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh, and the fit of the coverall and the shiny black boots on her legs emphasize her narrow waist and the long-legged rhythm of her strides. Shenner says bluntly, "Bet you ain't no whore's daughter, though." Jessalyn gives you a cool, considering look, not as surprised as you might have expected her to be by this revelation. "And.. you're not Darth Vader's offspring," she replies simply. "The way I see it, who our parents were doesn't mean a hell of a whole lot in the end..." Shenner looks you up and down, vaguely blankly, at the mention of Vader; then the youngster snorts. "I'll tell yah what bein' a whore's daughter's meant so far, hey? It's meant losin' Mom when I was nine, 'cause she wasn't pretty enough, and wasn't a good enough roll in the gods-damned _bed_, that she gods-damned _died_ 'cause she couldn't afford gods- damned medical care!" Another gulp from her glass, almost finishing off the brandy. Noticing the nearly empty states of both glasses, Jessalyn waves her hand to the waitress again, and the fingers of her other hand creep across the table to touch yours gently. Shenner presses her eyes closed, features gone taut. The hand you touch is trembling. Jessalyn whispers quietly to the waitress who has approached and nods to her as she departs once again. Looking back at you, her fingers stroke tenderly over your trembling hand. "It's okay," she says softly. "I know it hurts, doskemaya." Shenner mutters, bitterly, "I got no idea who my Da is, yah know? Except one thing... Momma told me... once... he was an Imperial." The girl sneers. "On leave. My Momma sold her body and my Da sold his soul..." Jessalyn's lips twist, but her reply is cut off by the appearance of Chrysallis, who places more glasses on the table and carries off the empty ones. "Shenner...whatever is made of you, or whoever made you... you are always responsible for what it is you become..." Shenner grabs at the replenished brandy and smirks anew. "Yeah, I guess I got that handled real swift," she mutters. Jessalyn tips up her glass to her lips and takes a long swallow. After a moment she whispers, "You are a fine, honorable person, Shenner. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." The green eyes lift searchingly to yours. "Not even yourself." "I'm a person who knows the harsh realities of life, lady," Shenner tells you roughly. The younger pair of green eyes is hot and hard, and they look back at you nervously. "You... well, got your question answered yet?" Jessalyn frowns slightly, a hint of hurt at the tone of your voice. "A little," she admits, and stares down into her glass. Shenner's face, still flushed slightly with the effect of the brandy, flushes a bit more brightly -- perhaps she senses she's snapped too hard. "You want me to go on?" the youngling mumbles, far less tautly. A small nod of the dark red head, and a barely audible whimper. "Of course." Shenner absorbs that answer unsurely, then ventures, "I-I... stayed on the streets till I was... sixteen, a-and..." Quite abruptly the girl scowls once more, and this time, her flushed face pales. Jessalyn gives an encouraging squeeze of your hand, her eyes still distant. "Go on.." Shenner blurts out, far too quickly to be doing anything but glossing over the words, "Then I went to Tatooine." Jessalyn raises her brows and her eyes fix upon your features. "Tatooine." Shenner inhales another generous portion of her drink, and bobs her head. "Yeah." Jessalyn licks her dry lips before taking another swallow as well. "And...?" Something strange flickers across Shenner's face, making her features begin to crumple. "The... he... he left..." Jessalyn eyes round slightly. "He..?" Her own cheeks are flushed and her lids are drooping partly over her eyes. "Who, Shen?" "That..." Shenner grimaces, then growls out vehemently, "That _damned_ Corellian!" This last comes out almost as a sob, as the kid slams the now near-empty glass down on the table. Jessalyn blinks, giving a start at the sudden noise and leaning back from the table. "Oh," she says, inadequately. Perhaps it's the effects of nearly two full glasses of the brandy that makes Shenner tell you, abruptly and roughly, "He.... I-I thought, maybe, just maybe, he'd be okay, yah know? When he said he'd take me to Tatooine? But... but he went out one night.... and... he found out, Jess, he found out!" The kid's voice hoarsens further, and makes her sound on the verge of sobbing. Gentle fingertip brush through the short hair above your forehead, and Jessalyn's eyes ache as she senses your anguish. "Shenner..." She bites her lip, clearly confused, but knowing nothing more to do than let you continue. "He... he called me a bitch... and... that he... he saw right _through_ my game," Shenner breathes raggedly. Then blushes violently scarlet, added by the alcohol. Shenner finishes, or at least tries to, "He... he ki..." The fingers move from your brow to your chin, lifting your face to look at her. "Shenner...." Her brows knitting with worry and her eyes filled with compassion, Jessalyn nods her head. "He kissed you?" The kid bites her lower lip and nods mutely. Jessalyn chuckles wryly, a bitter smile on her lips. "And then.. he left?" Shenner shakes her head, and mutters, "Nah, that was after I coldcocked him with my blaster..." Jessalyn widens her eyes, one hand covering her mouth as she gives a quiet, drunken giggle. "Oh, Shen! Way to go!" "I... I ran... out into Mos Eisley..." Shenner glowers at what's left of the second round of brandy. "Found out the next morning h-he left... and I was stuck... gods! Mos Eisley _sucks_!" While you've been talking, Jessalyn has quietly summoned the waitress with her eyes and fresh glasses of brandy have been placed on the table. "Mos Eisley... not a pleasant place for my memories, either," she muses quietly, then looks at you over her glass as she takes a sip. "But you got off Tatooine..." Shenner bobs her head slowly, heavily, as if it'd gotten weightier while she's been unburdening herself at you. "Yeah," she says, blinking liquidly, "that was 'cause of Grath..." Shenner blinks a few times more, and abruptly looks rather more vague of expression, as the brandy settles down to make a small nova in her belly. She adds, voice starting to slur, "Grath don't know, Jess!" "Ohh...." Thoughtfully. Then a nod of the head again as Jessa's pallid face. "Shen... Luke won't tell Grathix. I promise. And neither will I..." Her own words are soft and slurred as well. Shenner gulps down some of the third round of liquor, with the same desperate eagerness she might suck in air if she were drowning. "A-ai- ain't no use, they were s-startin' to figure it out on the _Alderaan_, too!" The kid suddenly looks frightened again. "That... that guy knows." Jessalyn stops in mid-gulp and looks at you. "What guy?" Shenner scowls muzzily. "He's... uhm... pilot. He saw me onna planet. Said... eyes gimme away." The eyes in question blink owlishly. "Do they gimme away, Jess?" Over your comlink, Luke says, "Jess? Where are you.." Jessalyn peers at you carefully, studying your eyes, and then looks down at her utility belt, startled. "Hells!" She pulls out her comlink and stares at it blankly for a moment before speaking into it. Over your comlink, Luke says, "*casually* Oh.. well don't wander too far. We'll be leaving soon whether Grathix shows up or not. Probably tonight." Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "*a bit gruff and angrily* Just go without us!" Jessalyn is mumbling into the comlink, looking frantic and angry. "Just talkin...to Shen..." A pause as she listens to the reply. "Go without us, damn it!" Over your comlink, Luke says, "*hesitant* Uh.. Jess? *more stern now* Where -are- you?" Shenner blinkblinks glassily at her companion, looking quite confused. Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "*obviously out of control and with slurred speech* Why the -hell- would you care?!" Grathix strolls into the Casino from the Lobby, the look of anticipation in his eyes. Grathix has arrived. Shenner, then, frowns vaguely and for lack of anything helpful to contribute to Jessalyn's distraction, decides to pay more attention to that brandy. Yes. Brandy. All nice and hot and fiery.... the kid resumes drinking. Over your comlink, Luke says, "*commanding* Stay there. I'm coming to find you." Jessalyn narrows her eyes at some words that come to her over the comlink, and nearly yells into it, "Why the -hell- would you care?" Shenner puts in slurrily at Jessalyn, "You tell 'im!" Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "*softer and pleading* Luke, no... just... forget it. Okay? Go find your friend." Jessalyn's eyes tear up as she speaks again into the comlink again, pleadingly. "Luke, no... just.. forget it. Okay? Go find your friend." She looks across the table at Shenner, her lips quivering. Shenner mumbles plaintively, "No reason >I< should go anyhow... I ain't no Rebel... what the hells could I do to help... oughtta just say here..." "Damn him," Jessa mutters. "Why did I have to love him, anyway? It's not fair," she moans, misery in her voice as well as her eyes. Shenner blinkblinks dewily at you, and awkwardly nudges your glass towards you. "Aww... men're all swine anyhow...!" Jessalyn smacks the comlink down on the table angrily, looking at you with wide, tearful eyes as her fingers wrap around the glass and she slugs back half its contents. Jessalyn mumbles fervently, not quite self-aware as she massages her forehead with her fingertips. "You..you don't know what he did, Shen....!" she gulps. "Why.. why'd he do that? Why?" "Whaddy do?" Shenner frowns, realizing that came out far too incoherently. She tries again: "What'd he do?" "He.. he kissed me!" Jessalyn spits furiously, eyes blazing, and then with her next sentence, her voice crumples into anguish. "And then he... he..." she swallows visibly. "He -apologized- for it!" she hisses. The younger female blinks, trying to absorb this. "How come this is bad?" Shenner slurs blankly, and clarifies, "_He_ didn't apologize to _me_!" Shenner's fine-boned nose wrinkles. Bad if they _do_, bad if they _don't_.... she protests plaintively, "You're confusin' me, Jess!" Jessa stares blankly at you for a moment, eyes leaking tears and voice leaking misery. "But I love him, Shen. I .... I don't want to, but... hell, I wanted him to kiss me! I didn't want him to be freakin' -sorry- for it..." She lets out a keening sob and her forehead smacks down onto the table. Shenner blinks, several times, then unsteadily scoots her chair around the table to you. "Aww... aww, Jess..." When did the kid move from calling you 'Major' to calling you 'Jess?' Halfway through the first glass, maybe. Jessalyn seems to be trying to catch her breath, until it becomes audibly clear that she's sobbing. Her hair has fallen loose around her face and hides her expression, but there is no mistaking the trembling of the shoulders and the quivering misery in her voice. "I didn't... mean to... he'll never forgive me..." Her mind seems to have whirled completely around -- is she blaming -herself- now?? Grathix strolls into the casino, eyes wandering about it from place to place, taking in every aspet of the structure. Jessalyn pats at your shoulders as she returns the hug, expression and voice both incoherent. "Thanks.. thanks, Shen...I just gotta get away from him..." she gulps. Shenner pulls back and asks dolefully, "What're you gonna do?" Jessalyn rubs a pale hand over her red-rimmed, tearful eyes and sniffs. "I dunno," she mumbles. Grathix walks around the outer rim of the cricular structure. Shenner, impulsively, grabs Jessalyn's glass and offers it to her. "here!" Jessalyn takes the glass slowly from Shenner, but her thoughts are clearly elsewhere as she stares down into it before taking a long swallow. "I... I could go back to Yavin..." she murmurs. "Or...something..." Shenner reaches across the table and grabs her own glass, and asks plaintively between swallows, "They got men on Yavin?" Grathix, upon his casing the outer rim of the casino, sees two shadows in a booth towards the corner. He continues on his way, toards then, curious. Jessalyn chuckles softly, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "There's nowhere to avoid them, Shen." Another sip, then Jessalyn looks at Shenner pleadingly. "But I don't think I can stand not being near him." She sounds defeated. "Oh. Damn," Shenner mumbles dejectedly, then blinkblinks and adds in a wail, "What'm _I_ gonna do..." Grathix calls out as he begins to approach the booth, "Excuse me, was wondering if you two might be able to help answer some questions I have..." Shenner freezes. Jessalyn rubs a hand over Shenner's shoulder, and murmurs softly to her, "Shen, you're just a girl, you have your whole life ahead of you..." She smiles ruefully. "There's plenty of time..." Jessalyn glances up, startled. Shenner goes stark white at the sound of Grathix's voice, and does _not_ turn around to look out into the casino. "Oh hells," she squeaks, tinily. Jessalyn looks up at the man, doing her best -- though that's not much, in this state -- to compose herself. "Yes?" Grathix approaches the booth. He says with a look both filled with amazement and surprise, "That you Shenner?" Jessalyn looks surprised and her tearful eyes widen somewhat as she glances between Shenner and the stranger standing in front of their table. Shenner's head whips around as the kid looks up over her shoulder at Grathix. The youngster is still white, save for the flush of the alcohol about her cheeks and its glitter in her eyes; Shen's terrified expression is unmistakable, too. Shenner stammers out slurrily, "I... I tol' Skywalker y-y-y-you were comin', boss...! Swear! Jes' like y' said!" Jessalyn blinks at Shenner's words, then turns her liquid gaze to consider the man in front of them. With surprising grace -- considering her alcohol intake -- she rises and offers a slender hand in welcome. "Mr. Grathix, I presume?" Grathix looks at Shenner stil a little perplexed, "what the hell are you stammering abot...you almost sound drunk." A slight narrowing of Jessalyn's blazing green eyes as he addresses Shenner, but she says nothing. Shenner almost falls over as Jess, occupying the same side of the booth she is, stands up. The kid fumbles for the table, and pipes, "'Mallright!" Grathix tries to place a ahand on shen's shoulder as he says "What the heck is wrong with you, shen?! Shenner blanches again, and yelps in panic, "'Mfine! Fine! Just fine!" Shenner's shoulder doesn't appear to have much in the way of ability to evade Grathix's grasp, though the kid _does_ flinch. Jessalyn stands directly between Grathix and Shenner, not allowing him access to her. "We're just having a -private- conversation, sir." She is clearly perturbed as she withdraws her offered hand without having shaken his. Grathix holds on to the shoulder, not firmly though, and says, "well, how bout you sit and tell me what this is all about" as he casts a indifferent look to Jessalyn. Shenner's jaw sets stubbornly. "'Sprivate," the kid slurs. The closer you look at her, the more apparent it is that she's inebriated; Shenner's eyes are slightly unfocused, more than a little glassy, and her movements are unsteady. Shenner is a bit upset, and you can't really help things here." Jessalyn raises a delicate eyebrow, and her slender body angles slightly as she touches Grathix's arm and draws him physically away from the table. "No -isn't- a good time, Mr. Grathix," she murmurs. "She -- Shenner is a bit upset, and you can't really help things here." Grathix Before you stands the figure of a 6'2" being. He wears a light brown, long- sleeved shirt tucked neatly into a loose fitting pair of black pants. On his feet, he wears a pair of well-kept and polished black boots. His attire is one of precision and neatness. His hair is combed back; his long, flowing black hair braided in the back. The braid rests on his right shoulder, reaching down towards his abdomen. He is dark skinned. His skin appears tough, as if conditioned by harsh climates. He is a handsome individual. His clothing does little to hide the well-toned and built physique that lays underneath. He has a pair of reptilian-looking crimson eyes that casually peruse his environment, each eye moving indepently from the other, as he takes in the sights before him. He walks and stands with the grace, calmness and confidence of someone who is always in complete control of any situation. He speaks with a pleasant, deep tone, rich with sincerity and with a slight edge of authority. On his left hand, he holds a large black case which he carries with ease. In his right hand, he holds a black leather duster neatly folded and drapped over his forearm. Shenner flicks Jessalyn a look of worshipful gratitude, then, as long as the woman's distracting this unexpected intruder, the kid grabs her glass again and downs the rest of its contents. Grathix shrugs Jessalyn's attempted pull and says, "back off lady..." Grathix turns to face shenner again and says, "now then, what's this all about. and don't tell me nothing, cause that's a bunch of bantha dung a you know it!" Jessalyn gapes, and it's clear that she is definitely not accustomed to being addressed in this manner. Her eyes blaze like emerald suns and she places a firm grip on the man's shoulder. "Mr. Grathix, I'm being polite. Don't make me have to change that," she hisses, and eyes the comlink she has placed on the table. Shenner, empty glass still clutched in both skinny hands, blinks muzzily up at the man looming over her. A strange, scared expression flickers across the youngster's face, and Shen blurts raggedly, "It's _PRIVATE!_" Grathix waves Jessalyn off, "Fine, then you can sit with us as i talk with Shenner." He looks at Shenner then at the table, He points to the table with the glasses and says , "what, you taking up drinking, Shen?" Jessalyn moves forward, slipping in between Grathix and Shenner again, and her slender fingers reach to grasp the discarded comlink on the table. "You heard Shen. It's private." "Jes' hadda l'il brandy. T' talk with," mumbles Shenner, who then glowers at Grathix. "Private talk!" Grathix looks at Jessalyn and says, "It maybe private, but I'm not gonna stand idly by as you induce -this- youth to drink got that?!" Shenner abruptly giggles. "C'n drink without help!" Jessalyn's jaw drops and she stares unbelieving at Grathix. After a moment her temper snaps and she snarls, "Get out of here. Now. If you don't.. you'll regret it." "Didn' I tell yah?" Shen puts in, starting to wobble to her feet and gesturing accusingly at her employer with the empty glass. "Always stickin' their noses in. Men!" Grathixnods, "damn straight I'm getting out her...but with shenner" and withthat he pushes jessalyn off to the side and makes a grab for Shenner. Jessalyn staggers backward, her inebriated state leaving her unsteady and she flings out an arm to catch herself against the wall. Without hesitation she flicks on the comlink and mumbles into it hastily. Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "Luke.. we've got trouble, at the hotel..." Shenner yelps, then, as she is grabbed; the glass drops from unsteady fingers, and Shenner shrills out, "Lemmego! Lemmego, you bastard! I hate you! LemmeGO!" Grathix grabs hold of Shenner and begins to drag her out. One hand clutched around the comlink, Jessalyn steadily draws her blaster with the other. "Let her go. Now." The weapon is pointed levelly at Grathix. Grathix says, "hate me all you want...this is for your own good. The crowd in the casino slowly stops its milling and stares at the scene as the red-haired woman stares coolly with drawn blaster at the man in front of her. Shenner wrestles awkwardly in Grathix's grip, howling, "I hate you! Men! I hate you all! LEMMEGO!" The kid balls up her fists and starts punching at the man, in fury. Grathix struggles with Shenner as she begins to pound upon him, but he continues to drag her out nonetheless.Jessalyn fires off a warning shot against a nearby wall, her hands trembling and her eyes narrowed and incandescent. Shenner's fists beat at random along Grathix's torso and shoulders; the girl's legs start flailing, too, as Shen tries to slam a knee into the man's body somewhere sensitive. Grathix stops for a moment, as he hears the shot fired. He glances towards Jessalyn and calls back, "put that away...before you hurt yourself." Jessalyn stares unblinking but still shaking, eyes narrowed as the point of the blaster falls unerringly towards Grathix. "You're the one who's going to be hurt if you don't let her go -RIGHT NOW!-" Still howling at the top of her lungs, Shenner aims a faltering punch at Grathix's gut. Jessalyn stares unblinking but still shaking, eyes narrowed as the point of the blaster falls unerringly towards Grathix. "You're the one who's going to be hurt if you don't let her go -RIGHT NOW!-" Still howling at the top of her lungs, Shenner aims a faltering punch at Grathix's gut. Grathix recovers quickly from the blow, since it just startled him more than anything. He reaches down towards shenner and says, "Come on...let get you to a rom so you can rest." Jessalyn scurries towards the two, and grasping Shenner's upper arm tightly she squeals, "Run!" and tries to haul her to her feet. "Blast it!" the older woman splutters, trying to jerk Shenner away from Grathix. "C'mon, Shen, we gotta get outta here!" Holstering her blaster and stooping to slip both hands beneath the girl's arms, she grunts as she tries to lift her to her feet. Shenner's eyes try to focus in Grathix's direction. "Don' wanna go with you," the kid whimpers, and another whimper escapes the kid as both adults tug on her at once. "Ooooooh...." Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "Luke! Luke, come in, this is Jessa. We've got trouble...!" Grathix says, "See , she doesn't want to go with you....now let go of him. Besides, while he's here, I'm his legal guardian." Jessalyn gapes at Grathix, her expression angry and defiant. "Don't you get it? You idiot, she's scared of you! Damn you, men! Think the only answer to a problem is to haul a girl off!" She tugs harder on Shen's arms, glaring angrily at Grathix. One arm gripped by Grath and the other by Jess, Shenner blinks drunkenly between the two, and as Jess rages, Shen mumbles in vague agreement, 'Yeah!" Over your comlink, Jessalyn says, "Luke, damn it! Where are you? Come in! Shenner is in trouble...!" Grathix stops cold, his arms going limp and letting go of Shenner, as if in shock. He looks at Jessalyn, then at Shenner and says, his voice stammering out, sputtering even, "shenner's.....hes..a she?!" almost in complete disbelieve. Shenner, released by Grathix, tumbles headlong against Jessalyn, head lolling. "Oooh.... 'mall dizzy..." Not pausing to wait for Grathix to recover from his shock, and half-unaware of what it is he is shocked about, Jessalyn scoops Shenner into the curve of her arm and corrals her staggering figure towards the doorway. Grathix stands there, completely dumbfounded, simply starring at the almost passed out moaning Shenner. Unresisting, now, Shenner is easily tugged along by the.... older woman. You cross the main section of the casino toward the Lobby. Jessalyn is dragging Shenner behind her as she leaves the hotel lobby. Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half- covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: SNT Computer Terminal 163 Obvious exits: leads to North Road - Palanhi City . leads to Palanhi Road - Palanhi City . leads to Starport Road - Palanhi City . leads to Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City . Shenner steps out into the hot, Palanhi sun, the blustering winds whipping at her almost immediately. Shenner has arrived. Grathix steps out into the hot, Palanhi sun, the blustering winds whipping at him almost immediately. Grathix has arrived. Jessalyn pants as she runs as fast as she can with her charge in tow towards the spaceport. Grathix tries to run off after jess and Shen, but is mauled over by a crowd whish just so happened to cross in his path "Jes'... jes' wanna siddown... c'n I siddown...." Shenner's voice vanishes into the distance. Jessalyn staggers towards the Black Dragon and pushes Shenner ahead of her up the ramp as the wind swirls madly around them, whipping her hair in her face. Shenner mumbles blurrily, "We there yet? Jes' wanna siddown...." Shenner enters the Black Dragon. STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Contents: Shenner Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area Shenner walks into the Rear Corridor of the ship Shenner has left. Jessalyn breathes heavily as she sealin You walk into the Rear Corridor of the ship Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Shenner Luke Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor Jessalyn breathes heavily and sinks against the wall as she finally lets go of Shenner and pushes her wind-swept hair back from her face. Shenner, released, crumples sideways against the wall as well, head drooping, a small plaintive whimper escaping her. Jessalyn spends long minutes just catching her breath, her hands shaking as they rest on her knees, her eyes squeezed shut. Shenner hasn't quite passed out, but the kid's eyes are glazed and distant, and she frowns unsurely at the interior of the ship as if not quite sure where Jessalyn has brought her. Jessalyn turns blurred and still teary eyes on Shenner, gulping as her breathing starts to return to normal. "Y'okay?" she asks, leaning towards her. Jessalyn's strength seems to abruptly leave her now that she has finally settled onto the floor, and, giving Shen a brief perplexed look, she slumps down further along the wall, eyes open but breathing hard. Shenner, having issued that vague statement, ever so slowly slumps against the older redhead, and plummets headlong into oblibion. Still conscious, Jessalyn slips her arm around Shenner's shoulder, keeping a watchful if blurry eye on her young friend, and tries to control her trembling as the tears run freely now down her cheeks. Bean Spilling